Memory controllers may communicate with memory through a variety of synchronous signals, such as clock signals, data signals, address signals, and control signals. The maximum speed of operation of the memory may depend on set-up and hold times of the clock, data, address, and/or control signals. Thus, the signal driving mechanism of the memory controller may affect overall performance of the memory that is driven by the memory controller.